untitled
by The Angel of Mercy
Summary: Excerpt: ["C'mon, Kaidō - kun, I'm your lucky break. Guessing by those lame bandages, you're a chūnibyō. PK Academy, right? Do you even have friends?"]


**DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**

 **Tag(s):** **Backhand Compliments/Manipulative Language** **,** **Harrassment** **,** **Hitting On a Minor**

* * *

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘ **༓ ∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

* * *

"Shun, are you okay?" Kuboyasu asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at his friend.

The petite boy didn't exactly look like the picture of worn out—so he didn't stay up all night to play video games—but he did seem a little jumpy, fidgeting in his seat all morning. It was very distracting to Saiki because he was trying to ignore his classmate, but Kaidō kept muttering in his thoughts. He might as well help the other boy with whatever problem he had now before someone could drag him into it.

"Huh?" Kaidō said, looking up. When he saw it was Kuboyasu, he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just thinking about how Dark Reunion is planning their next attack, that's all." It was a very bad lie, even without using telekinesis, because when Kaidō spoke about that evil organization, his voice would only hush out embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Kuboyasu replied, and he thought to himself, _I've never seen him this lackluster. He's definitely hiding something._

( _I guess that's what close friends are like. What_ _ **is**_ _Kaidō_ hiding?) The psychic user turned his focus to Kaidō, looking back on yesterday's memory because the petite boy wasn't in such a mood yesterday morning. Something must have happened last night.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

Kaidō was taking the train home from cram school as he did three times a week. His mother was going to be happy to hear that he scored full marks on today's practice test. He hummed to himself a song he made up but hadn't yet made lyrics to because he was mysterious and cool that way. He'll get to writing them when he finally defeated Dark Reunion. It'll be his victory theme. ( _I better not get that tune stuck in my head. You'll feel my wrath, Kaidō._ )

Usually, by the time cram school finished up, the train was mostly empty save for those coming home late (like him) and people who planned nighttime activities. So most of the time, a lot of the seats were empty, but Kaidō liked to remain standing, looking out of the window and smirking. ( _Stop it. Who are you even smiling out?_ )

It was no wonder that he was suddenly caught by surprise when someone bumped into him and started to press up against Kaidō, crowding him against the doorway of the strain. There were only the two of them in this car, the stranger a young man who dressed like he was still in college. The man's appearance was better than average, not overtaking Teruhashi by the slightest but no doubt leagues away from Takahashi. ( _Anyone would be leagues away from him._ )

"Ex— Excuse me," Kaidō stuttered, all too aware of how close the stranger was to him. They probably only had an inch between the two of them, and he had no way to escape, which made him panic just a little. Was this person going to rob him? ( _Stop letting people take your money, are you that much of a wimp? Maybe you deserve this._ ) "You're really close, do I know you?"

The stranger smirked. ( _At least_ _ **he**_ _can smirk. But I dislike how he resembles Kusuke._ ) "No," he replied, looking at Kaidō appreciatively. "You're kinda cute. What's your name?" ( _This guy, he's a shady character._ )

Kaidō became flustered—( _Are you a middle school girl?_ )—feeling both embarrassed and confused (and perhaps even a little frightened). He shrank a little, pushing himself up even more against the doorway. "K— Kaidō," he replied timidly, clutching at his school bag under his arm. "You know I'm a guy too, right?"

"Right up my alley," the man said as he placed his arms at Kaido's sides, caging the teenager even more. "You should go out with me, Kaidō-kun." ( _. . . . . ._ )

"What!" Kaidō shouted, caught by shock this time. He started to get teary-eyed as his panic rose, pulling his school bag over his torso like some sort of shield. "I don't even know you! And I'm—"

"C'mon, Kaidō-kun, I'm your lucky break. Guessing by those lame bandages, you're a _chūnibyō_. PK Academy, right? Do you even have friends?"

(That hurt.) "I do!" Kaidō argued, hugging his school bag with his hands hidden under his arms. "I have lots of friends, like Aren and Saiki. Even Nendō, and he's an idiot!"

The man chuckled, and Kaidō grew frustrated, not sure he was being taken seriously. "That's only three friends," he said. "How do I know they're not made up, hmm?"

"They're not made up! They're real, and they're my friends!"

"Sure, sure, but had you even gotten a girlfriend yet, Kaidō-kun? If you're so popular, someone must have liked you at least once."

Kaidō looked away in humiliation. No, no girl had ever asked him out or even said she liked him before, but that didn't mean anything, right? He wasn't one of the best looking guys at school like Saiko, or as rich as Saiko, or both like Saiko, but he was still cool. He fought against an evil organization bent on destroying humanity and was reborn into his current body, he had a terrifying power sealed in his hand. He had a lot of friends, people who cared about him. (Right?)

"Oh, I was right then," the man said, pressing even closer. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I can teach you so many things."

"No!" Kaidō shouted, pushing his bag against the man in an attempt to stop him, but the teenager was weakened! He had no strength left! (Was it Dark Reunion? It had to be.)

The man chuckled, removing his arms from the door so that he could grab Kaidō by the wrists. "You're so small," he commented with another smirk, his hands large around Kaidō's limbs.

Kaidō whimpered when those hands tightened with more strength than they needed, and he was trembling, biting his bottom lip to keep from letting out a sob.

"Oh, Kaidō-kun, I could just eat you whole," the man continued with another laugh, loosening his grip but not entirely letting go. "I'll give you some time to think it over, I see you often at the station you get on. My name is Uhara, but you can call me _o-nii-san_."

A miracle arrived as the train came to a stop, the calm voice announcing their arrival overhead, and the door opened, giving Kaidō the escape he needed. He stepped back, clinging onto his schoolbag again, and ran with all his might, even when all his energy was used up within a few yards, but he didn't look back, afraid to even check if the young man was following him.

"I'll see you soon, Kaidō-kun!" he heard from behind him.

Kaidō ran the rest of the way home from the station, and when his mother saw him sweating and panting, tears in his eyes, he quickly made his way to his bedroom and buried him underneath his blankets.

"Shun?" Mama called out from outside, her voice a little muffled but not her concern. "Shun? Is everything alright? Did you fail a test today? Shun? Answer me. Won't you come down for dinner then?"

Eventually, she decided to leave him alone, saying to at least take a shower and that she'd see him in the morning. At the sound of her fading footsteps, the young teenager finally cried.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

 _"Kaidō, when do you have cram school again?"_ Saiki asked telepathy once that memory ended. He didn't like getting into other people's business, but no one had the right to harass anyone, especially feeble and meek high schoolers like Kaidō. The psychic was more than angry, he was downright furious. _(I might have to get my hands dirty to deal with this nuisance._ )

The petite boy reacted sheepishly, surprise obvious on his face. "Why are you asking that, Saiki?" he replied, looking away. "

"Cram school?" Kuboyasu repeated, curious. He smiled. "You mentioned that a few times. Ah, Saiki, are you planning to start attending? Your scores were pretty mediocre so it'd probably help."

( _This shouldn't be coming from the guy who barely scored eighty-sixth place._ ) _"No, I just want to know. I might want to . . . hang out."_ That took everything in Saiki to say, and he hoped he'd never have to imply that sort of thing ever again. Nendō better not catch wind of this, thank goodness, he'd been out sick for the past week. ( _Idiots do catch colds._ )

Kaidō openly gaped, forgetting last night for a moment. "Really?" he asked, laughing excitedly. "I have it every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. We can hang out anytime!"

( _Who knows how long this Uraha character has been stalking Kaidō with so many opportunities. I'm going to make him regret ever getting the nerves to target a hapless student._ ) _"Then this Friday then. I'll pick you up there._ _ **Don't**_ _go anywhere until I get there, Kaidō."_

"Me too!" Kuboyasu said, inviting himself. _Saiki must have noticed something too. I should go just to make sure Shun is alright._ "Let's go establish our territ— I mean, let's go to the arcade!" _Crap! I almost announced my past again!_

"Great idea!" Kaidō said, last night quickly pushed away to the back of his mind.

Thankfully, for the next two days, Saiki was spared from Kaidō muttering in his thoughts, but there was a persistent chattering of excitement instead, the petite boy fantasizing about Friday. It involved.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

"I'll save you!" Kaidō shouted, unleashing his bandages with Saiki and Kuboyasu crying in terror in the background. "Feel my power, Dark Reunion!"

A strike of lightning came down on the assassin dressed in black, and he went down without a struggle.

"Oh, Kaidō, you saved us!" Saiki shouted with tears of gratitude. ( _I would not cry._ )

Kuboyasu placed a hand on Kaidō's shoulder, a crowd of bike gangsters behind him. "Kaidō, all my old underlings," he said, crying very, _very_ dramatic tears, "they want to follow you. You're a man they all look up to! Please teach us everything! Master!"

And the petite boy basked in all the worship.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

 _Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!_ Kaidō laughed in his mind, looking delighted at the thought.

( _Enough already!_ )

* * *

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘ **༓ ∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hi! ^^ I always feel like I join fandoms late, lol. Anyway, I really like _Saiki K._ because the characters are so cute and funny and the general feel is just so wholesome. Everyone just wants to be friends with each other, even Saiki, and I love that. (I especially love Kaidō! He's so tiny and lame, petite is such a good description of him. ^^) Writing this was kinda new since I've never wrote a psychic before, so hopefully the formatting of thoughts and memories is coherent and works well. Anyways, thanks for reading, there's one more chapter.


End file.
